The Silent Noise
by Serfex
Summary: Gaara has been revived by Chiyo, Naruto and his friends has made camp on their way back to Suna. Naruto and Gaara has a small chat at the river. Who knows what new emotions Gaara is feeling after the Shukaku is extracted? Gaara x Naruto


Naruto was laying in the dark. He was thinking about all the things that had happened to him recently; His friend being kidnapped by the Akatsuki, then going to rescue his friend, not managing in time, Gaara died and Chiyo called him back form the death.

Naruto twisted in his bed.

"Man, what's the point. I can't sleep any way!" Naruto was as impatient as always, laying there thinking about all these things simply just got him more worked up.

After defeating Sasori and Deidara, they were headed towards Suna, the loss of lady Chiyo was still recent, and everybody was in sorrow. But then again, the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand was returned to life! It was a bit of a mix between grief and happiness. But for Naruto, happiness struck through. Gaara, his friend, and the one who could truly understand how his childhood was, was suddenly alive again.

_How can I just lay here in my bed? _Naruto thought, putting his shoes on and went outside.

He looked around the camp, several tents were set up, Lord Ebizou's camp at the south, a big tent at north containing Gaara and his siblings, Naruto, Lee and Neji to the west, Sakura and Ten Ten to the east, Kakashi and Guy were located north east, between Gaara and Sakura's tents.

Naruto got out of his tents and looked around, a big fire place were located in the middle, and they had settled near a water spring. It wasn't too great, but a little river for water supplies was always some thing. At least they wouldn't be thirsty.

Naruto sighed, took his arms behind his head and slowly walked towards the river bank

_As Shikamaru would've said… What a drag… _Naruto thought

He opened his eyes and saw a shade of a person sitting by the river. Staring at the crystal water, surrounded by trees and bushes near the flourishing water.

Naruto had always loved water. Every time it rained and people took up their umbrellas, or searched for cover, he would simply walk outside and look towards the skies, the feeling of water slowly dripping down his face was refreshing. That's what he had always pictured life as. If life was a physical form that you'd be able to touch, he had always figured it as refreshing.

_God is in the rain_. _Nothing on earth could live without it. _Naruto thought as he got closer and closer to the person at the river

"Oi! Whatya doin' down there?" He said, out of range of the camp, but close enough for the person to hear. The little person turned around, and Naruto noticed the red hair, the dark rings around the teal sea-green eyes.

"Oh, Naruto." Gaara sounded relived. _Was he expecting an assassin or something? Well I guess being a little paranoid from here on won't bring his death a second time_ Naruto thought

"Oh, sorry Gaara, I didn't know it was you. You couldn't sleep? I thought you'd finally be able to sleep now that he's gone," Naruto flicked his head in motion with the words _gone_, as marking 'he' being the Shukaku

"Yea. I should be able to, shouldn't I?" Gaara sighed staring at the moons reflection in the water "It's just… I feel... weird... and tired, but I can't sleep. Every time I try, I just twist around and feel kind of uncomfortable. All these emotions, all these feelings – I never thought I'd have any of those. I never imagined myself revived this way – I don't know what to do about all these feelings."

_I guess if you've been close to death you suddenly realize what's really important - and what you should've managed to die whilst you were still alive_ Naruto thought

"Well, what's wrong? You know you can talk to me, I know exactly how you've felt through the years. Heck, if none had stepped by to cheer me up, I'd spend my life as you did. You can feel free to talk to me, Gaara, I hope you know that." Naruto said, looking at Gaara's back. He could feel he was hesitating

Gaara continued to look at the water. _Should I tell him? _Gaara thought silently

"Naruto… I'm not used to all these feelings I - I've always heard what they meant. I've always been able to figure out how people felt around me, how I then should act from what I thought they felt. I've never actually _felt_ any thing myself. I mean, I know my siblings loved me, so I always acted out of that but - The love that I feel when thinking of others, aren't the same as I do for my siblings. Don't I love them?" He looked up at Naruto with a truly confused look

"Oh, that!" Naruto beamed and jumped down beside of Gaara, perhaps a little tad too close

"Well you see, there's a lot of different types of love! There's the love you feel for your friends, always wanting to help. There's the love you feel for your family, that's difficult to explain. It's more like a kind of - Strong connection you share. And then there's the love you feel for some certain person, or maybe several. That's the dangerous love, if they break your heart there's not much you can do. The only thing to mend a wounded heart is love. I'm sure you've heard that." Naruto smiled at him, his eyes closed

_Wounded heart. Yes I've heard that before but - _The memory of Yashamaru came seeping into his mind "Yes. I've heard that before" Gaara looked quietly at the grass at his feet

"Have you been in love, Naruto?" Gaara looked at him, saying that was extremely rare for Gaara, opening up like that left him very vulnerable. Naruto knew he shouldn't abuse this moment, so he thought carefully about it, sat with his knees up, leaned backwards and pressed his weight to his hands thinking

"Hmm. I don't know – I had a crush for Sakura when I was younger but -" Naruto noticed a kind of disappointed look on Gaaras face, his eyes closed more together, his gaze no longer at Naruto, but more like down at the grass "So.. You've never really felt any thing for a boy?" Gaar asked obviously disappointed.

Naruto blushed, not moving his eyes from Gaara, his cheeks became bright red

"U-uhm… I don't know about that I-I…" he stuttered looking at the ground "I guess I'm a little bit attracted to a boy, but… Why do you ask?" "I mean, the bond I had with Sasuke was also really strong," he looked even more red than he did before if possible

"Really? You've felt attracted to a boy? I mean – I don't really… Feel attracted to girls," he said, moving his gaze to the ground again

"That means you're gay" Naruto said smiling at him "Don't worry, it's not a big deal, I'm sure people will still like you, it's not like it changes the way you are or anything" he said pushing a hand behind his head, smiling widely at Gaara

Gaara was still looking at the ground, blushing a little bit, _what's on his mind?_ Naruto thought

Gaara slowly turned his eyes to face Naruto "Are you gay?" he asked him

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush again _stupid cheeks! I don't want you going red, can't you just stay normal under my command?_ He was getting a bit angry at the whole situation, maybe it was stretching it too far? But he couldn't just call it off, Gaara needed a friend now more than ever, and Naruto weren't there for him when he was a child

"Err… Y-yes I am.. I guess…" He forced himself to keep looking at Gaara, lifting his hand, grabbing Gaara by his chin lifting him up to face him.

"Gaara. You are not alone any more, I'm your friend," he said smiling shyly at Gaara

"I don't want to be alone any more." He said moving his gaze away

"Look at me. Please?" Naruto asked, removing his hands from Gaara's chin, realizing they were sitting quite close at the time. Gaaara moved his eyes to face Naruto, those teal eyes looked at him with the most innocent expression. He really was vulnerable right now. If Naruto wasn't careful, he could really hurt Gaara

"How does it feel like? To be kissed I mean" Gaara forced himself to keep looking at Naruto

"Hehe, to be honest, I don't really know," he said grinning teasingly "Uhm, I haven't really tried it before - Beside this one girl who had this weird jutsu… She really got into it though, she kissed my clone really heavily" he said beaming at Gaara

Gaara looked back at him _with a little smile?_ Naruto thought he saw his mouth move a little bit. Maybe he could make him smile. Forget his frustrations over his new sudden feelings

"I was also pushed into Sasuke once, in middle school, this guy turned around and knocked me right into him" Naruto laughed slowly, triggering a slight smile on Gaara's lips

"Thank you, Naruto" he said smiling back at him

_He looks kinda cute actually… Those teal eyes… The milk-like skin… The red hair, his boyish grin… _Naruto shook his head _no no, stop those thoughts! _He was getting more and more tempted to kiss Gaara, his face was so close, and without really thinking about it, Naruto moved a little closer and closer as he thought about it all,

Gaara was also leaning a bit further towards him. _Was it on purpose? Did he actually want to try this? _Naruto thought moving closer to Gaara

He closed his eyes, as did Gaara

Their lips connected, both realizing they had held their breath led it out through their nose as their lips barely touched each other – This slow, tender, soft kiss, the lips touching for thirty seconds – It was all it took for Naruto to know that this was it. _I really do love him… _He thought quietly, a bit embarrassed

Gaara let out a small sigh as they parted and looked at Naruto, with an understanding look. It seemed like he really understood more of his new emotions now, than he did before. He rose up from the ground and looked around him, checking the water a last time before he turned to Naruto "I'm gonna go back to bed now. I feel more relaxed," he smiled at Naruto looking a bit sleepy and more calm "Thank you again, I really hope this wasn't the last"

"Goodnight! I really don't hope so either.. I feel a bit addicted" he said blushing while Gaara turned around to walk towards his tent "Seeyou in the morning" he said, waving back at Naruto as he walked back to the camp

* * *

**Alright guys! I don't know how many actually read this, but Im glad you did! **** I'm thinking I'll make some more chapters of this, with a little bit more relationship to it than The Cyclone, and then make a few chapters with Naruto as a Sand Shinobi, either dead or having permission from Tsunade.. What do you think about that? Is that alright?**

**- Also, I'm writing a little High School- Ficition with Naruto and Gaara **** Outside the Ninja World, I know, I know, but it has to be tried **** Maybe you like it? We'll see =)**

**I know this is a short story, but I've wrote this at late night, and I really gotta get early up, this next week is gonna be hectic with the new school and every thing. The next chapters are gonna be double the size of this, I promise!**

**xxx**

**Serfex **


End file.
